


Kiss Me Good Night (Sara)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Français | French, Happy Ending, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que sa chambre est dans un ordre surnaturel, son lit est un véritable champ de bataille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Good Night (Sara)

Michael fait des tas de choses au lit, ça la rend dingue. Et elle n’évoque pas ces choses- _là_ – ça, c’est un autre sujet pour un autre moment.

oOo

Alors que sa chambre est dans un ordre surnaturel, son lit est un véritable champ de bataille.

Elle n’est pas tout à fait certaine de savoir ce que ça veut dire, mais c’est Maman qui l’affirme, Sara suppose donc que c’est vrai. Elle peut imaginer, toutefois, que Maman fait allusion aux peluches entassées contre les montants en bois du pied de lit, aux poupées de formes et tailles diverses qui dorment avec elle. Et chaque matin, les draps se retrouvent tortillés et tire-bouchonnés parce que durant la nuit, les couvertures ont été rejetées au pied du lit, les oreillers, écrasés et maltraités.

Trois ou quatre ans plus tard, des livres, un walkman et une petite lampe de poche ont remplacé les poupées et les peluches. Elle passe une partie de la nuit à lire, les draps remontés sur la tête pour filtrer la lumière. Elle n’a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Elle le redouterait presque, et elle le fuit en se plongeant dans la lecture et la musique. Pendant longtemps, elle a craint de ne pas se réveiller ; à présent, en restant allongée là, inconsciente elle a juste la sensation de gâcher, une partie significative de son existence. Maman fait mine de ne rien remarquer.

Quand les livres et la lampe de poche sont à leur tour remplacés par des seringues et des petites fioles de produits stupéfiants, Maman n’est plus là pour le remarquer.

Elle aime les lits, elle n’aime simplement pas y rester inactive.

oOo

A la fac, ses maigres besoins en sommeil lui causent quelques ennuis avec sa... ou plutôt ses compagnes de chambre successives – puisque ses habitudes en font fuir plusieurs. La dernière d’entre elles, Betty, est son négatif parfait, si bien qu’elles peuvent cohabiter sans se marcher sur les pieds. Betty tombe dans un sommeil comateux à onze heures du soir, en émerge péniblement à sept heures du mat’ : si le plafond lui tombait dessus, elle ne s’en rendrait sans doute pas compte. Sara, en revanche, peut s’endormir tard dans la nuit, se lever cinq heures plus tard et être en pleine forme toute la journée. Et recommencer ainsi quelques jours de suite.

Son côté de la chambre est dans le même ordre rigoureux que lorsqu’elle était gamine, son lit est toujours dans le même état de chaos. Elle peut retrouver à peu près n’importe quoi dessous, entre le sommier et le matelas, entre les oreillers, sous les draps, ou encore tout simplement accroché aux montants. Il lui semble parfois que sa véritable existence se concentre sur les deux mètres carrés de matelas, de draps et couvertures ; ils sont familiers et rassurants.

Elle aime les lits, elle n’aime simplement pas y dormir.

oOo

L’internat est une période étrange. Lors des gardes, il y a pour se reposer cette petite pièce avec des lits superposés et... rien d’autre. Juste, le cas échéant, un autre interne éreinté, ronflotant ou bougeant doucement sur la couchette du dessus ou du dessous, et une infirmière qui ouvre la porte, à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, pour demander un médecin.

Les irruptions intempestives ne sont pas un problème, mais comment est-elle supposée se reposer sur une couchette nue et vide, avec quelqu’un qui dort à un mètre d’elle ? 

Les lits et leur environnement immédiat sont un endroit qu’elle n’aime pas partager. Bien trop personnel et intime. Quand son petit ami du moment reste dormir chez elle ? elle a toujours bien mieux à faire que rester allongée près de lui.

oOo

Les lits et leur environnement immédiat sont un endroit qu’elle n’aime _vraiment_ pas partager. Aussi quand elle se réveille dans une chambre inconnue, sur un lit inconnu, avec quelqu’un près d’elle, elle sent son estomac se tordre de dégoût. Puis elle se rend compte que le quelqu’un à sa droite est Sean, et le quelqu’un à sa gauche est... _il y a_ un quelqu’un à sa gauche et elle ignore de qui il s’agit. Son estomac se met à faire du yoyo.

Le bon côté des choses, c’est qu’elle est habillée, jusqu’à ses chaussures encore présentes. Seule sa chemise semble avoir subi quelques assauts et ne tient plus fermée que par un bouton à hauteur de la poitrine. Elle resserre les pans contre elle et soupire. Aucune chance de réveiller Sean pour l’instant... Elle sent une nausée monter et elle ferme les yeux contre la lumière qui pénètre dans la chambre par l’interstice des volets ; elle essaye de se concentrer pour maîtriser ses haut-le-coeur.

Il y a des seringues et des élastiques et les fameuses petites fioles autour d’elle, mais ce qu’elle pense en refermant les yeux, c’est _voilà pourquoi elle n’aime pas dormir_. Il faut se réveiller et c’est souvent brutal.

oOo

Le lit dans la chambre de la clinique de désintoxication à Sierra Tucson est vaste et luxueux, posé au milieu d’une chambre vaste et luxueuse. Mais aucun d’eux n’offre – ni le lit ni la chambre – la moindre possibilité de distraction ou d’évitement. Ils dégagent en outre, malgré leur lustre, cette odeur prégnante et aseptisée d’hôpital qu’elle n’est pas sûre de pouvoir supporter longtemps encore.

Elle déteste ce lit, mais pour la première fois de son existence elle ne fait rien d’autre que _dormir_ quand elle se couche. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire le plus calmement possible et elle découvre petit à petit, heure après heure, nuit après nuit, l’apaisement que peut apporter le sommeil.

oOo

Cette nuit-là, les draps du lit dans son appartement de Chicago sont frais de la veille, mais elle les sent s’humidifier de transpiration, se froisser et s’enrouler autour d’elle tandis qu’elle se tourne et se retourne inlassablement. Elle a ramené avec elle, non pas dans mais _sur_ son lit, Lincoln Burrows et Michael Scofield. L’image de Lincoln, ceinturé sur la chaise électrique. Celle de Michael, blême et les yeux emplis de larmes. Ils semblent être assis là et la fixer. C’est la première fois depuis Sierra Tucson que sa couche est aussi surpeuplée, c’est la première fois que l’ordre surnaturel de sa chambre est ainsi mis à mal. A la différence des poupées, des bouquins, des seringues et des quelqu’un dont elle ignore l’identité, elle ne parvient pas à chasser Lincoln et Michael du lit, elle ne parvient pas à les ranger soigneusement dans une armoire ou un tiroir.

Elle se lève, allume la télé dans le salon, l’ordinateur sur sa table de travail. Un lit est fait pour dormir, a-t-elle découvert au fil des ans, il ne sert à rien d’y rester si le repos ou le sommeil ne veulent pas venir.

oOo

Elle aime leur lit, tout simplement. Mais Michael y fait des tas de choses qui la rendent dingue : il lit, dessine, écrit parfois sur son petit ordinateur portable... quitte à se relever pour arranger les draps au moment d’éteindre la lumière pour la nuit (Michael est vraiment maniaque sur l’ordonnancement des draps – maniaque façon Michael, c’est-à-dire frôlant le trouble obsessionnel). Elle est parvenue à récupérer, avec subtilité, les livres et carnets à dessin, mais ça risque d’être plus compliqué pour l’ordinateur.

Elle en déduit donc que la subtilité n’est plus de mise.

Elle roule sur elle-même, se redresse et pivote, bougeant paresseusement sous la couette, jusqu’à pouvoir s’installer à califourchon au-dessus de Michael, le ventre appuyé contre l’écran de l’ordinateur, les mains bien à plat sur le matelas. Légèrement offensée de constater qu’il lui faut une bonne trentaine de secondes pour remarquer où et dans quelle position elle se tient.

« Oh, » murmure-t-il. Il désigne le portable, toujours sur ses genoux. « Oh... je préparais le week-end... à... » Elle hoche la tête sans un mot : il prépare, bien sûr qu’il prépare, il prépare toujours tout. « Hum..., » ajoute-t-il vaguement.

L’écran est rabattu avec peut-être juste une pointe de précipitation et l’ordinateur glisse sur la descente de lit, abandonné, oublié. Sara jurerait qu’elle entend un craquement quand il touche le sol. Elle regarde Michael lui sourire, puis saisir le bas de son tee-shirt et se débarrasser du vêtement avec le même empressement qu’il a mis à poser le portable. Il lance le tee-shirt à travers la chambre en direction d’un fauteuil, le manque, touche à la place une lampe. La lampe bascule sur des bouquins qui s’effondrent bruyamment de la commode où ils étaient empilés avec soin. Ni Michael ni elle n’y prêtent la moindre attention.

Il pose les mains sur ses genoux, les fait remonter, les faufile sous le caleçon en soie qu’elle porte pour dormir. Fronce les sourcils, déstabilisé, quand elle lui donne une tape sur les doigts.

« Je croyais que tu voulais...

\- Oui, l’interrompt-elle sarcastiquement, je voulais que tu éteignes l’ordinateur : merci. » Elle se penche en avant et l’embrasse sur le front. « Tu ne veux pas refaire le lit avant qu’on dorme ? » ajoute-t-elle, magnanime.

Il profite lâchement du fait qu’elle est dans une position instable pour lui enlacer la taille, l’attirer tout contre lui, l’emprisonner. « Non, je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. »

oOo

Michael fait des tas de choses au lit et ça la rend dingue ; mais elle n’a qu’à faire montre de juste une touche d’insistance pour qu’il abandonne avec zèle bouquins et carnets à dessin et ordinateur.

Le lit contient l’indispensable, la chambre est en désordre, et ça lui convient parfaitement.

-FIN-


End file.
